


Her Animalistic Side

by thoronmage



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Sex, corrin partially transformed, implied sex, uh... i'm really bad at tagging... sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoronmage/pseuds/thoronmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin has ended up partially transformed, and for some reason, her dragonstone is being ineffectual. Niles isn't sure on how to help her deal with it... At least until she mentions that her more animal-like side is trying to push through, as what more can you do with a dragon for a wife who is becoming more crazed for sex as time goes on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... I bet that the characters in this seem... A slight bit out of character. I've only played Conquest once so far (and haven't even touched Birthright) and Niles was my first husband choice (even though I had my mind made up on Jakob). And I could half imagine Niles finding it interesting to try and have sex with Corrin whilst she is like how she is when she uses her Dragon Fang ability...  
>  I am so sorry if this is terrible...

“M- My dragonstone… It isn't working!” Corrin was in a rather overblown panic as she paced back and forth in her tree house at her castle. Her husband, Niles, was simply staring at her as she continued to complain. “It's as though I've used my Dragon Fang ability… But I haven't!” Her fingers on her left hand were clamped around the mysterious stone. She couldn't hold it in her other hand – that one was partially transformed.

Niles was finding it particularly amusing, seeing her panic over such a small thing… But he knew that he would have to do something. Otherwise, Leo would _kill_ him. It took more than enough persuading to even get Leo to accept that Niles was in love with his sister, let alone to seek permission for the actual marriage (not that they waited for permission before going ahead with it though)!

“Oh, and did I mention that this partial transformation is _kind of_ making me feel as though my more animalistic side is trying to push through?!” She stopped then, before turning to face her husband. He had a smirk on his face. “Damn it, if this happens often-” Then she saw his face again.

_Oh god, he had a **smirk** on his face._

All that Corrin could do was stare straight at him as he then stood up, and began to stroke the part of her transformation which was visible on her head ever so gently. Even Corrin herself wasn't sure what they were. Horns? Antlers? Unlike usual though, her face was mostly exposed, with only some of her cheeks, forehead and chin being what her change had an impact on.

“Animalistic side… Hmm… I like the sound of that.” It was weird, feeling his fingers trace over what normally wasn't there. But that was just making the urges _stronger._ She had a feeling that Niles was aware of what she meant by that side of her too. “Perhaps it would be best if we wait before we call upon Azura to sort this all out. I wouldn't mind trying to sort you out first...”

_Yes. He definitely knew what she meant._

She was practically a beast in heat with only a shred of control. Any little push, and she likely would lose it. Niles was willing to make that push, with a not-so-subtle caress of her slightly exposed skin on her legs, and by slinging her transformed arm over his shoulder. Her crimson eyes were frantically looking all over his body, to see what he was doing and to try and pre-empt what he was planning on doing next.

It seemed as though the final shove happened to be a kiss, and a particularly rough one at that too. He had initially just pressed his lips against hers, but had ended up biting her lip before flicking his tongue at it as a way of seeing if she would reciprocate. Oh, she had more than returned it. Her tongue felt different to usual – almost as though it were covered in extremely small scales – but it didn't stop either of them.

Niles ended up withdrawing a slight bit when he felt her clawed hand press against his back though, but that was simply to give her yet another smirk. “Oh… This is going to be quite the experience, Corrin. I know that I said that I hoped that you didn't know what you were getting into when I proposed, but mmm… I don't know what _I'm_ getting into here.” He then ended up clicking his tongue as she tried to back away, seemingly a slight bit embarrassed. “You scared?” He pulled her right back over to him. “There's no reason to be.”

“I- I don't want to hurt you...” She grumbled, getting a sigh in response.

“You hurt me thinking that.”

Her cheeks were burning as he said that, prompting a sudden “Damn it, Niles!” before her lips were against his once more. Corrin was close to completely losing her mind with the way in which he was acting, despite it being how he normally would behave around her. “Y- You know, if you get hurt-” Now Niles had his finger against her lips, with that being the only thing between their faces. “ _Niles...”_

The hand which was resting upon her thigh slowly began drawing circles on her skin, a devious grin forming on his face as he felt her claws dig into his back even more. “Mmm… What a naughty dragon you happen to be...” His hot breath against her lips was already enough to make her legs quiver underneath her, which made her feel annoyance at her current form once more… Yet she also longed to stay like this, even if it were just for another few minutes.

Whilst she remained attached to him, Niles finally was able to find what was keeping her armour on her body, and rested his head upon her shoulder as he began to carefully remove it. Corrin first felt her cape be removed, and heard it made a quiet sound as it fell onto the floor. The metal plating though? It fell down with a thud, and the sound rang through her ears for a good few moments. She winced, before ending up with a similar feeling in her left arm to her right. The pain in her ears had triggered the transformation in her other arm also…

“Hmm… Maybe I should get you over to our bed before you completely transform… But if that happens, we don't want you breaking it.” He made a sly chuckle, before pushing her hair back and attempting to get to her ear. “It's your call, princess. I take you here and now, we _could_ go to your bed, or perhaps elsewhere… How about against the door? That will scare off your little butler...”

She made a quiet growl under her breath, her voice slightly distorted the further on that her transformation went. She then used her arms to tug him a slight bit towards her bed, and he licked his lips. “So… That's where you want to go? As you wish...”

Once Corrin felt her legs against the bed, Niles was making a quiet sound, almost like a purr, down her ear. She found it cute, and it was forcing her instincts into taking over even more, and making her insides feel as though they were burning. Before they even ended up on the piece of furniture, her claws had ended up tearing the clothes on his torso, leading to him into having to take them off. It had made him raise his eyebrow when he heard the material rip, but knowing that she wasn't with too much control made him shrug it off.

Before anything else could happen, Corrin's eyes snapped towards the door. She had heard a familiar voice from the bottom of the tree that had mentioned her name. “Xander's down there. He's wanting to see me.” She hated her enhanced hearing at the moment.

“I told you that the door was a good idea...”

Niles was so tempted to quickly pull her over there now. “That was to scare off _Jakob_ though. You fuck me against a door with _Xander_ at the other side, we're both getting stabbed by him!” Her voice, though slightly different to usual, was too hard to resist. “Stay here… I- I think that Xander will go away if I show him what state I'm in-”

Corrin went to move, but Niles shook his head as he kissed her once more. He wasn't wanting anyone to see her like this, he was just having too much fun getting to be the only person who could _truly_ see what she was like whilst she was part dragon. “Lord Xander can wait. You seem to have a lot of tension built up, princess. I should help you relieve it first...” His hands were now pressing into her back gently, as though he were giving her a back massage. “So many knots in your back… This will need a lot of work, Corrin. You might not be able to see your siblings until this evening at the earliest...”

The princess could only whimper a slight bit as he ended up making her sit down beside him on the bed, kissing her as his fingers continued to work on her back. She, however, could see the little cuts which her own fingers were making on his skin which was scarred enough. Niles seemed to be enjoying that though…

That was when the door ended up being knocked, making Niles chuckle slightly as Corrin attempted to try and move. It was definitely Xander, as a cough was heard from the side of the door which was easily recognised as his. Seeing her try to struggle was fun, but not as fun as 'accidentally' tearing her blouse of her body. If she wanted to speak to Xander to get him to leave, she couldn't now. Because of that, Corrin pouted as she then pushed him down onto the sheets. “Big brother, could you please leave? Niles is being rather crude and I'm trying to get him to calm himself down!” She then stuck her tongue out at her husband before he pulled her down onto him, leaving no space between them.

“… Would you like me to go go and get Leo for you?”

“ _No._ Corrin is over-exaggerating the situation. Lord Leo is not needed.” Niles had to then turn them both around so that she was now against the sheets. A flicker of mischievousness showed up in his eye then, before he then moved his hands lower on her body.

She ended up having to bite her lip to stop herself from making any sounds as he did that, and thankfully because of that, she was capable of hearing Xander leave.

Now Corrin was staring at Niles as he was focussing on removing the clothes on her lower half of her body.“You're such a little shi-!” Niles forced her into cutting off what she was saying as he then kissed her toes. She had no idea what he was doing, but for some reason… She seemed to like it, and it was easy to notice because of how her transformation was now having an impact upon her neck and collarbone. “If I turn into a dragon completely-!” He cut her off again by kissing her where her leg met her foot. “You know that you are-!” He continued cutting her off by kissing her a slight bit further up her leg repeatedly, and each time he did that he was met with a quiet grumble.

Once he had managed to get to the middle of her thigh, he could see her claw-like hands digging into the sheets of the bed, making small tears in a similar way in which she had got to his clothes. “Well… I never knew that the sheltered Nohrian princess had such a fetish… No wonder you like to refuse to wear shoes...” He laughed a slight bit, before he ended up taking hold of one of her clawed hands. “But would you like it if I worked on you somewhere else? I would do anything to help ease you out of this… _predicament_ that you are in...” Corrin then nodded, before noticing him run his hand through his hair with a sly grin.

Niles couldn't wait for this to happen again… If she were anything like the wolfskin and kitsune he had seen over the years, this would definitely be a frequent occurrence. But it was happening now, and he was making the most of this wonderful opportunity.

Corrin wanted to sit up as she then noticed her husband stand up, but he shook his head. “If you want me to help you, you should at least-”

“Damn it, Niles! You can't keep me waiting like this!” She then jumped up, and her claws were at the trousers he was wearing. “Unfortunately, with me the way that I am at the moment, we may have to skip through your whole teasing thing. It was tolerable when you were kissing me, and when you ripped my shirt off... But gods damn it, the more you do stuff like that, the faster I go through my transformation and the more aroused I feel! I can't hold myself back any more!”The pupils in her eyes now seemed as though they were narrowing, and on top of that, her feet were slowly turning darker and her toes sharper. “And trust me Niles… I don't think that you want to do this with a dragon.”

Niles raised his eyebrow once more, before going back to what he had initially done and was stroking the horn-like part of her head. “Will you compensate for this once you are back to normal?” Rather than risk her tearing off the rest of his clothes, he went and removed them himself. “At _any_ location I please?” The smirk on his face seemed a slight bit suspicious, but she could hardly focus on that now. For the past few minutes, she had ignored the coiling feeling in her stomach, but she couldn't for any longer.

“ _Fine_! Just take me now, Niles!” Her transformation was beginning to reach her chest, and was starting to have more of an effect on her face. Also, her voice was close to how it would be when she was completely a dragon. But what made this worse… Her awareness was starting to fade.

Her so-called 'animalistic side' had ended up taking over.

The next thing that Corrin was aware of was feeling bare arms around her body, with her own arms resting against Niles' warm chest. It felt as though her body was normal, in comparison to her half-transformed state. When she had opened her eyes, the first thing that she was met with was his face, a grin the most prominent thing besides his eyepatch. “It's about time you woke up, princess… Lazy thing, sleeping when we could have been doing literally anything else. I got a right mouthful from your butler for allowing you to become so exhausted when you apparently had tasks to be doing.” He removed the arm which was over her as he then lay on his back. “I don't believe that you made me do that, you know. But mmm, I would do that again...”

“Do… what? I can't remember anything past accepting an offer to compensate you for not letting you be the tease that you normally are.” Corrin could see all of the scratches on his body, and a bandage which wasn't present before wrapped around the top of his free arm. “I didn't do anything bad, did I?!”

“No… You did everything _good._ But seeming as you can't remember, I guess that I should explain… You did a _lot_ of experimentation.” The smirk on his face grew wider as her eyes shot open. “More than Odin when he is trying to come up with 'new special magic attacks', and that is saying a lot…”

Her face was bright red, and she wanted to push herself away from him just because of how humiliated she felt. “Oh god… Oh god...”

“That was what you almost screamed when you came for the first time.”

“N- Niles!” Corrin's face was now a redder shade than her eyes. “Wait, _first time?!”_ Now she was in a panic. “W- We… M- More than once…” Then she sat up and had to shake her head. All of this had happened whilst she didn't have control?! “A- At what point in this did I return to normal?!”

“Calm down, Corrin… It was after the second time. You muttered about feeling tired as you held onto me, and then you fell asleep. Once you were asleep, your body just turned back to normal. It seems as though you just needed a little bit of me to get you back to normal. Aren't you lucky to have me here for you, to give you all of that sexual gratification which you desire...” He was laughing at her reaction after that, before purring “so cute,” down her ear.

After a few minutes of trying to calm herself down, Corrin had decided that it would be best if she went to get something to eat after getting dressed. Niles hadn't said how long she had been asleep, but it seemed to be dark outside.

“Oh yes… When you've finished eating, meet me outside the hot spring… I intend to make the most out of that promise you made me.”


	2. Heat in the hot spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles make sure that Corrin makes up for what happened during her transformation predicament from previously in the hot springs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write a second chapter for this... Oh god...

“I heard that you seemed to be a slight bit bothered with Niles before, Corrin.” Leo was looking at his adoptive sister with his eyes narrowed. “He may be your husband, but he is still my retainer. If you ever have any problems with him, you can tell me or Odin, you know.”

Corrin's face flushed a light red colour, before shaking her head. “It wasn't Niles who was causing trouble, it was me. Niles was just being Niles.” She then looked down at the… brown, lumpy mush which was supposedly a soup with some bread. Felicia must have been cooking… Great. Niles was expecting her to make up for not allowing him to be a tease before, and if she went to where he wanted her with an empty stomach… This was going to be a long night. That and Niles will probably find a way to use it to his advantage. “And he's going to keep being himself...”

Leo had thought that she had finished the conversation as she looked at the 'food', and had ended up missing what she had said afterwards. “What was that?”

“Nothing...” She was just going to have to go without food. “Anyway, I am going to relax… At the hot spring.” Corrin could feel her heart rate pick up as she rose from her seat. “See you tomorrow, Leo.”

It was both nerve-racking and exciting for the princess as she made her way over to one of the few buildings which were lit up in the darkness covering the castle. She had no idea where Niles could be too, so that had her on the look out. He could have been following her, watching her from a distance, waiting for her at the hot spring entrance, or he could possibly be in the actual hot spring already. He was such a mystery still, it was impossible to think on as to what could be more likely.

Once inside the building, Corrin looked around and bit her lip. Niles wasn't visible, so she was able to rule out him being at the entrance. She didn't exactly want to go in just yet, but… Perhaps this was what her husband was waiting for. He could be waiting for the moment she was in nothing but a towel before making her fulfil her promise.

Niles was actually already by the pool of the hot spring, having went there almost as soon as Corrin had ended up leaving his company. He wasn't actually in the water though, but was instead waiting in the corner of the room, looking forward to the moment in which his wife ended up walking inside. His mind was running through so many ideas of what he wanted to do with her, and he could feel a smirk growing on his face the more that he had.

It took a good few minutes from when Corrin had entered the building to actually end up in just a towel, and she could feel a heaviness in her feet as she slowly trudged over to the room in which her husband was unknowingly waiting. Just not knowing what he had planned was the only thing holding her back. And once she stepped inside, she had to take a deep breath. “Niles?… Are… Are you here?...”

_How she longed for her hearing to be as sensitive as it was before, she might have been able to listen out for him if he dared to try and sneak up on her…_

Corrin had to end up pulling her towel around herself more, feeling a bit worried on as to whether her husband had just been playing an elaborate trick on her. “Niles… Please tell me that you're here...”

From where he was stood, Niles was smirking at seeing Corrin look around frantically, and decided that he wouldn't attempt to speak to her until she was in the water, despite how much he was longing to take her towel and the towel around his waist off. But one thing was also very noticeable about Corrin as she finally decided to step towards the pool – she wasn't as confident as she seemed when she was forced into some of her dragon transformation like earlier. So… timid. Yet also so cute.

Exhaling deeply, Corrin then ended up stepping into the boiling water, and brought herself around into sitting down in it. She was desperate for Niles to show up, aware that the two of them were only able to occupy the hot spring for another hour before it was officially closed for the night. Without really paying much attention, she slowly began to sink further and further into the water, until she was completely submerged up to her nose.

At that point, Niles finally began to walk over to her from behind, crouched down, and ended up enclosing his mouth around the tip of her ear. “It's nice to see that you kept your promise, my princess… And I have to say, your ears are very delectable.” Corrin flinched, and did what she could to move in the water to face him. One of his arms wrapped around her chest, stopping her from doing that.

“Niles...” She bit her lip, before hearing him laugh quietly. “I wouldn't break a promise… But can't I at the very least see you?”

Another chuckle came from the man, before he decided to slip into the water behind her. “Aww, but I want to tease you as much as I can, and not allowing you to see me is one of the best things I can think of...” Niles then moved her hair to draping over her right shoulder. “And it allows me to do this...” He pressed his lips against the exposed skin of her neck, and watched as her cheeks formed a nice blush, with it being unknown as to whether it was because of the water or because of the action.

All that Corrin was able to do in reaction to that was bite down even further into her lip, and she moved her hand to take hold of the one keeping her still. Niles quietly smirked at that, before he flicked his tongue at her neck. It made her gasp, before she felt a slight metallic taste upon her lips. She attempted to bring her other hand up to see if she were bleeding, but he made a disapproving noise.

He used his free hand to take hold of her chin and then turn her head slightly. “So, you bit your lip… Let me clean that wound up, my little dragon...” Corrin pouted at the nickname, which was a golden opportunity for Niles to then kiss her. He definitely didn't mind the slight bit of blood on her lips, it just made him want to kiss her even more. “You are delicious...”

It was definitely a blush on Corrin's face by that point, as it went an even deeper shade of red as he mentioned her being 'delicious'. If she was anything like how she was before, she would have muttered something along the lines of ' _Damn it, Niles_ ', but she was no longer the half-transformed person who was relying exclusively on instinct.”Y- You're a… tease. But I guess that I should have known that you were going to be doing something like this...”

“It isn't just that I have planned though...” Niles then loosened his grasp around her chest, before kissing her neck once more. Already the first place he had kissed her was starting to bruise, meaning that this current one was bound to bruise quickly too. He didn't focus on that for long though. Corrin's towel was what he was fixated on. “And don't think that because I have let go that you can turn to face me yet… I have everything that we're going to do planned out, and I am going to be teasing you for quite a while...”

“The hot springs will close soon though...”

“Well, maybe we will have to stay here and do this all night if you keep distracting me, and delaying my plans… Not that I mind.” Then, in that opportune moment as his wife gasped, he tugged her towel off her body. “As much as I loved the sight before… Seeing you now, fully human, vulnerable and exposed...” A laugh escaped his mouth, before making her squeal as one of his hands cupped her breast, thumb stroking over the most sensitive part. How he loved making her flustered like this…

Already Corrin was making a few quiet whimpers as Niles continued that simple motion, and he loved the sensitivity which she seemed to have, presumably from what they had done before. As he did that, her legs were shifting quite a bit, trying to find a way to hold back the pooling warmth between them. The water was splashing around quite a bit, and Niles smirked as she ended up with some on her face.

“Aww, would you like me to help you out with your little problem at your legs? Don't worry, I'll be gentle...” He didn't wait for a response, before moving the hand which was fondling her chest onto the other one, and then slowly stroked her skin with his other hand, moving closer to between her legs as he went. “I think that I'll go slowly… That will give us both quite a lot of pleasure, won't it?”

Corrin moaned quietly as she nodded, already feeling close to her limit as it was. Perhaps it was because of the way that Niles was playing with her body… Or perhaps it was because of what she could feel pressing against her back, despite the fact that she knew he was still wearing a towel. “Please...”

“That was a bit quiet, wasn't it? I seem to only be able to hear the water being splashed around… If you truly want me to do this for you...” One of his fingers were now stroking her entrance, but not pushing in. The most that she could do was fidget a slight bit at his surprisingly gentle touch. “You will have to scream for it. I need to be able to hear it over the water.” He licked his lips, his eye taking in the sight of her body as her back arched when he rested his head upon her shoulder.

Corrin had to hold back another whimper as his thumb and forefinger clamped down on her nipple. “F- Fine!” She wanted to move her arms, but her body simply wasn't allowing her. “Please! P- Please, just touch me already!” Niles nodded, before releasing her breast and finally pushing one finger into her, much to the princess' relief. His newly freed hand was quickly grabbed by her before he could move it elsewhere, and she pulled it around herself as she rested her head against his. His blue eye was quick to catch her red ones, and made him smile as he noticed her returning his glance. “Thank you… I've always liked it when you've used your fingers...”

“It's a shame that I couldn't use them properly before, my princess...”

“Hah… I'm sorry about that. You can't control my inner dragon...”

“I'd like to try.” Niles was smirking as he said that, slightly picking up the pace at which he was plunging his finger into her as he added a second one. “I'll try to dominate the dragon… Perhaps I would tie your arms and legs to the bedposts, and then see what would happen if I _slowly_ move my fingers all over your body...” He stopped speaking for a moment as she closed her eyes and pursed her lips, noticing how close she was to reaching her tipping point. “I would bite you, and leave marks on your skin which should hopefully show when you are transformed… I'll be able to tickle you in all of your sensitive places… And I can take you when _I_ want, rather than when _you_ want...”

Just hearing Niles say that down her ear in such a hushed manner was enough of a push to make Corrin reach her orgasm, and Niles felt particularly satisfied at the fact that she was repeatedly whispering his name as she took a moment to relax. He withdrew his fingers, before smirking at the redness on her face. “It only took two fingers this time…” He chuckled, holding his hand up in front of her face. “It took three when we conceived Nina. You've obviously become more desperate since then.” Now he was stroking her cheek with the very fingers which he used. “And speaking of desperation, I need some relief too, Corrin.”

Niles then moved his hands away from her, and rested them behind his head as he leaned back at the edge of the pool. Corrin was quick to notice how her back felt exposed to the water, and that made her turn around to look at her husband. “Is… This you hinting that you want me to...” She paused for a moment, seeing a smirk growing on his face. “Touch you in return?...”

“Oh, I want you to do a little something else...” Niles muttered as Corrin sat beside him, before brushing his thumb over her lips. “I want you to use these…”

The princess stared at him for a moment, before taking hold of the hand which had just been using against her lips. “But what about the water?” Corrin then pouted, and that ended up with him stealing a brief kiss from her. She was just too cute when she was like this… “I guess that I will have to find a way… It isn't long before the guards lock this place up for the night...”

Niles nodded, before she then went and removed the towel from around his waist, and placed it beside the pool. She felt rather flustered having to do this for him, despite the fact that she had done this many times since they had officially became engaged.

It was only once he noticed Corrin looking at his length that he decided to speak once more. “You know, I _could_ leave the water for this, and make it easier for you… As for the rest… I shall leave it up to you and your delicious lips...”

Corrin gave him a slight glare as he said that, before she gently took hold of the base of his cock and heard him mutter “oh yes,” under his breath.

However… she had a remark ready in her head which, if it worked, was likely to end up pushing him into doing something else. “It's a shame that you aren't doing anything with your own, Niles...” The raised eyebrow which he gave before he leaned over to her face was enough of a sign to show that it had worked.

Niles tugged her over to him as he moved back to where he was so that she was resting upon his torso then. “Or perhaps your naughty little hands can help satisfy me for now...” Now he gave Corrin a bout of short kisses, one of his hands keeping her held against him as the other was directed towards Corrin's hand which was carefully stroking him.

The way in which her hand was moving… Damn, Niles felt ecstatic. It led to him groaning repeatedly into her mouth, and pulling her even closer each time that a wonderful tinge went through his body. Of course, his other hand was guiding hers as she did this, meaning that it wasn't completely her behind the pleasure… He didn't care though.

After a few minutes though, it just wasn't enough for either of them. Corrin was growing tired, and he wanted to feel something more than just her hand…

“So, Corrin...” Niles mumbled, slightly out of breath as he leaned in close to her ear. “I want to know something...” It took him a few moments to loosen his grasp of her hand, before using that hand of his to pull her over him so that she was straddling his legs. “Despite what happened before, and you not being aware of everything that happened… Would you like to do it again?” The princess stopped the motion she had been carrying out, the only part of her hand moving now being her thumb, stroking his length in the same little area.

“Again?” She could see how he wasn't feeling completely satisfied, and understood how he felt completely. She felt as though she were missing something too… “Yeah, why not?” Before she could properly finish what she was saying though, Niles had pulled her hips closer to his.

“This is going to be a good night...”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm so sorry as I bet this is terrible.... But I did the best that I could for my husband-  
> Update (7th June): I'm going to end up making a second chapter to this... Just because of the whole hot spring thing...


End file.
